1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a head-mounted display, and more particularly, to a binocular head-mounted display and an image adjustment method for the same, wherein the position of the virtual image generated by the display is adjusted by optical compensation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional binocular head-mounted display 80 includes two image apparatuses which can respectively form two virtual images LI and RI in front of two eyes of a user 90, as shown in FIG. 1a, wherein LI denotes the virtual image formed in front of the left eye of the user 90 and RI denotes the virtual image formed in front of the right eye of the user 90, and the two virtual images LI and RI together form a combined virtual image to be seen by the user 90. Due to the manufacturing tolerances of mechanisms and optical elements, e.g. a reasonable manufacturing tolerance of a mechanism is generally larger than 0.05 mm, dipvergence and convergence may exist between the virtual images LI and RI formed in front of two eyes of the user 90, as shown in FIG 1b. Although human eyes normally have the ability to automatically correct two virtual images which are within an acceptable tolerance range to substantially coincide with each other such that only one combined virtual image will be seen by the user 90. However, when the user 90 utilizes an uncorrected head-mounted display for a long period of time, it may cause a burden to the eyes thereby introducing amblyopia, headache and nausea etc. to the user 90. In order to solve the dipvergence and convergence problems existing in the conventional head-mounted display, makers have to manufacture molds with much higher precision, or to dispose additional mechanical adjusting mechanisms on the binocular head-mounted display 80 so as to adjust positions of the virtual images LI and RI formed in front of two eyes of the user 90. However, the additional mechanical adjusting mechanisms may not only increase the total weight and the complexity of the optical engine of the head-mounted display 80 thereby causing burden and inconvenience to the user 90 while using the product, but also increase the manufacturing cost thereof.
According to the above reasons, it is necessary to improve the conventional binocular head-mounted display and image adjustment method for the same so as to solve the problems existing in the related art.